


Deal with the Devil

by WolfKing1026



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKing1026/pseuds/WolfKing1026
Summary: After Silas drinks the cure out of Katherine she goes into hiding. She knows all her enemies will come after her. When Klaus Mikaelson finds her he offers her a deal. She is to help him create more hybrids in return for his protection. She’s about to tell him to go to hell when he utters the words that win her over.“I can help you become a vampire again.”





	1. On the run

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know my other klaus story is still not finished, and I haven’t updated it in awhile. Sadly I have lost my muse for that story, but I promise I will finish it one day. Anyway this story idea has been bouncing around my head for awhile now. I know klaus and Katherine are enemies and they hate each other, but I think if they didn’t they could be the ultimate power couple. In this story let’s pretend Katherine and Elijah never happened. I just don’t like them together for some reason. I don’t know how long this story is going to be. So anyway enjoy.

To say Katherine was surprised when she woke up after Silas drained her of the cure would be an understatement. Don’t ask her what word she would use to describe it because she doesn’t know. All Katherine knows is at first she was confused. Then she was happy cause she didn’t die. Then came the fear again, because even though she didn’t die she was still human. Man did she hate being human.

The second Katherine realized she wasn’t actually dead she made a mad dash for the door. She had to get out of here. She wasn’t stupid like everyone else in the Scooby gang. She wasn’t staying in mystic falls with Silas as a witch again. If they wanted to deal with that they can. She just needed to run so she did.

Katherine knew she needed to go back into hiding. It was a mistake to come back here in the first place. The second that bitch named Elena Gilbert forced the cure down her throat Katherine has been afraid that her enemies would come for her. She was right. Don’t ask her how she managed to get away from them cause she doesn’t know. As a human she’s not nearly as strong or fast as she use to be.

She managed to get a ride out of town and got a room at a hotel. She decided to stay there for the night. She also talked a young couple into giving her a ride in the morning when she needed to leave.

If anyone asked her she would deny it till she turned blue in the face, but she was scared. Yes you heard right the great Katherine Pierce was scared. She didn’t know what she was going to do. She didn’t have any money. She never needed it. As a vampire she could just compel people to give her anything she wanted. So she never saw a reason for money. Now she regrets that. Why didn’t she just rob a bank? It would have been so easy. Just use her speed to get inside then use her strength to break the lock to the vault.

“Now that I’m human I think about it.” Katherine says to herself laying in the hotel bed staring at the ceiling. She feels so weak. She hates being human. Hates everything about it. If she was a new vampire when Elena feed her the cure she probably wouldn’t care, but she was a 500 year old vampire so she did care. 

“Elena.” She says with nothing but hatred. She hates her. Katherine has never hated anyone as much she hates Elena Gilbert. Why did Bonnie have to save her when Klaus killed her during the sacrifice. Everything would have been so much better if she had just died.

She stays up for another half hour staring at the ceiling before sleep finally starts to take over.

 

Rome, Italy

Klaus Mikaelson was walking the streets of Rome when his phone rang. He reaches into the pocket of his black leather jacket and takes it out. He doesn’t bother looking at the screen to see who it is that’s calling him.

“You better have a good reason for disturbing my peacefulness or else I will rip your tongue from your mouth.” Klaus says as a hello. He’s not in the mood for nice conversation.

“Well hello to you to mr. grumpy.” Damon Salvatore says.

“What do you want Damon? Who in the Scooby gang is dying of a werewolf bite this time?” The Hybrid ask in annoyance. He’s already decided he’s not curing them so Damon is wasting his time.

“Thankfully no one, but I have some news you will be extremely happy to hear. Silas drained the cure from Katherine last night.” Damon answers 

“And where is she now?” Klaus ask a small smirk on his face. 

“I don’t know. She took off the moment she woke up. I just thought you would want to know.” Damon says before hanging up.

When the call is over klaus smiles. Now that the cure is out of katarina’s system her blood is pure again. The thing about being the most powerful creature on the planet is he has a lot of followers. He has a coven of witches , know as The First Borns, that are masters of dark magic. They warned him that as long as the cure is in Katherine’s system she will be useless as a blood supply. Any wolves he tries to turn into hybrids with her blood the cure would not allow the transition to be completed. Now thanks to Silas he doesn’t need to worry about that.

The hybrid unlocks his phone again and scrolls through his contacts until he finds the name he’s looking for. He hits the call button and waits for it to connect. When it does a female voice on the other end answers.

“Hello love I need you to find someone for me.”


	2. Close call

Katherine wakes the next morning to the sun shining in her face. She squints at the clock beside the hotel bed and sees it’s only 9:00. She groans and hides her face in the pillow. Katherine has never been a morning person. That’s mostly because she spent the past 500 years as a vampire, and they are nocturnal in nature. Creatures of the night or demons it depends on who you ask. Man does she miss being a vampire.

She eventually gets up and goes to the bathroom to shower. As she’s lathering her body with soap she thinks about what she’s going to do next. She doesn’t have a lot of clothes with her, and has no money to buy any either. One thing is for sure she won’t be getting a job. She is Katherine Pierce. She’s above all of that. Don’t think just because she’s human means she will lower herself to some minimum wage job.

“Maybe I can become a drug dealer.” She says to herself as she washes her hair. Drug dealers can make a lot of money. 

When she’s done washing her hair she turns off the shower and steps out. Grabbing a towel she starts to dry herself off. Once she’s done with that she goes back to the bed where she left her clothes and starts getting dressed. She puts on a black laced bra and panties set. She then pulls on black skinny jeans. Next she puts on a red long sleeved crop top and a black leather jacket. Lastly she puts on her high heel boots that go up to her knees. She returns to the bathroom to brush her hair.

As she’s brushing her hair she hears something inside her room. Before she can do anything the bathroom door gets kicked open causing it to splinter into a million pieces. Katherine turns and sees a man named Ryan Carter. He’s a vampire she turned about 70 years ago in Cleveland. She compelled him to watch as she murdered his wife in front of him.

“Well hello Katherine Pierce. You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this moment.” Ryan says as he starts to walk towards her.

Katherine tries to run, but he grabs her and throws her to the floor.

“Unfortunately you have no one who loves you to watch you die. I guess that’s what happens when your nothing but an evil bitch.” He says.

“I just want to know one thing. Why did you kill my wife?” He ask 

“I was bored.” Katherine answers. If she’s going to die there’s no reason to lie. When Ryan isn’t looking Katherine takes a piece of wood that broke off the door when he kicked it in. 

As Ryan advances towards her she gets up and tries to run once more. It’s all part of her plan. When Ryan grabs her by the arm and spins her around to face him she uses the momentum to drive the stake into his stomach. He yells out in pain having been caught off guard by the move. Katherine reaches into her pocket and takes out a plant of vervain she stole from the Salvatore house and shoves it down his throat. She uses that distraction to pick up another piece of the broken door and drives it into his heart killing him. 

Katherine runs back into the bedroom and grabs her things. She needs to gets out of here. If one of her enemies has found her here another one can with no problem. As she leaves the room and goes to the front desk to check out she sees the young couple who promised to give her a ride waiting for her.

After they check out they get into the car and start driving. The couple are on a road trip from Atlanta Georgia heading to New York. Katherine has decided she will stay with them until they get there then she will ditch them. She just hopes none of her enemies find her until then. The encounter at the hotel this morning was a close call.

 

Klaus Mikaelson walks into the hotel room one Katherine Pierce was staying in. The front desk clerk said she had already checked out, but he still wanted to see the room she stayed in. He sees the bathroom door is broken so he walks toward it. When he enters he sees the body of the vampire. Klaus smiles a little at that. He knows Katherine Pierce better than anyone. Just because she’s human now doesn’t mean you should underestimate her. She’s still the same cold and calculating woman she was before. Obviously this man wasn’t smart enough to know that. If there’s one thing that will never change about Katherine it’s that she’s a survivor, and she can and always will find a way to survive. Even when the odds are stacked against her.

Even though Klaus knows this he also knows that he needs to find her soon. She can’t run from her enemies forever. Especially now that she’s just a human. Her senses aren’t nearly as good as they use to be. Soon one of her enemies will sneak up on her.

Luckily for her when people hear his name it puts a paralyzing fear in them. All he has to do is put the word out that Katherine Pierce is under Klaus Mikaelson’s protection, and if they harm her he will gladly hunt them down himself. Only those that have a death wish will try to harm her from now on.

When klaus walks back into the bedroom a tall white muscular man with short messy brown hair and blue eyes is standing there.

“I talked to a couple people in the lobby. I showed them a picture of Katherine. They said she got in a car with a young couple and left. No one knows where they was going.” The man says.

“Okay Jason thank you. I’m going to make a call. Get rid of the body in the bathroom. We will be leaving soon.” Klaus says.

“Yes sire.” Jason says bowing his head towards his alpha as he enters the bathroom picks up the vampires body and speeds out of the room.

After Jason leaves Klaus pulls his phone out and makes a call. He tells the person on the other end that Katherine is already gone and they need to find her soon.

“Get word out to everyone that Katherine Pierce is under my protection. If anyone tries to harm her they will have to deal with me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine was getting restless. They’ve been on the road for 4 hours now. She needed to stretch her legs. The couple she was riding with wouldn’t shut up. They are really getting on her nerves. She’s been trying to fall asleep, but every time she closes her eyes they ask another question. Obviously she’s been lying every time they ask a personal question. She doesn’t know these people, so she’s not telling them anything about her.

The girl was about to ask another question when her boyfriends phone rang interrupting them. He talks to the person on the other side of the line for a few minutes. When he hangs up he slams on the brakes making the car come to stop.

“Get out.” He says turning to look behind him at Katherine.

“Excuse me?” Katherine ask confused.

“I said get out.”

“Why? What’s going on?” 

“Well, let me explain. On March 11th 2004 you asked my parents for help. You told them there was a man named klaus looking for you. My parents being the good and caring people they are allowed you to stay with us for a few weeks. You see my parents were witches, so they knew who klaus was. They knew how dangerous it was to help someone he was looking for, but they did it anyway. After 6 weeks of staying with us you decided it was time for you to move on. That night before you left you ripped my parents hearts out in the kitchen. I found them later that night after coming home from a friends house. In that moment as I held their lifeless bodies in my arms I vowed that I would find you and kill you. And now all these years later I have found you.” He explains.

Katherine doesn’t know what to say or do. It’s not like she’s going to apologize for killing his parents. She doesn’t regret anything she did as a vampire. Everything she did she did it for her survival. She stays in the car staring him in the eyes. She can see the pure hatred he has for her in them. Katherine’s confused though if he hated her so much to want to kill her why is he telling her to get out?

“If you hate me why haven’t you killed me yet?” She asked confused.

“I was going to kill you, but that was until I got that phone call. You should count yourself lucky Katherine you have been deemed untouchable as of right now.” He says with a sigh of frustration.

“What do you mean by “deemed untouchable”? She ask

“A friend of mine just called. He says that Klaus Mikaelson has placed you under his protection. If anyone tries to hurt you Klaus will come for them. Don’t ask me why cause I don’t know. All I know is getting my revenge against you is not worth facing the wrath of the original hybrid.” He explains.

Now Katherine is really confused. Why would Klaus of all people place her under his protection. He hates her. She’s not going to dwell on it though. If it keeps her alive she’ll go with it. She gets out of the car without another word and watches as it takes off. 

She stands there for a little while longer before she starts walking. She doesn’t know where she is. She walks for another 15 minutes before a silver Mclaren 720s Spider pulls up beside her. She stands there looking at the car. She has a suspicion as to who it is, and if she’s right she doesn’t know what she’s going to do.

When the driver side door opens her suspicion is confirmed when none other than Klaus Mikaelson steps out.

“I didn’t think this was your type of car.” She says. Can you blame her? Her worst enemy has put her under his protection, and she doesn’t know why.

“Well it has a top speed of 212 mph. I like a little speed every now and then.” Klaus says in response.

“What are you doing here Klaus?” Katherine ask wanting to get to the point.

“How about you get in and I can take you somewhere to eat. You look a little hungry.” He offers instead of answering.

“What makes you think I will ever willingly get into a car alone with you? Did you forget we’re enemies?” She ask annoyed. Maybe he’s officially lost his mind.

“Well either you can get in willingly or I can kidnap you. It’s your choice really.” 

She stands there just looking at him for a little longer before she finally walks over to the passenger side and gets in.

“Wise decision love.” Klaus says getting back in the car.

They drive for little bit in silence before she can’t take it anymore and ask the question that’s been on her mind.

“Why did you place me in your protection Klaus? We are in no way shape or form friends. I’m surprised you didn’t come for me the minute Elena force feed me the cure.”

“All in do time Katerina. Anyway since we’re in Philadelphia I say we get some Philly cheese steaks.” He says.

“Are you joking?” Katherine ask annoyed that he’s not answering her question.

“Not at all its been awhile since I’ve had one. Besides from what I hear it seems that you’ve had a rough couple of months. A good lunch may do you some good. Also a good nights sleep at a five star hotel. I saw the one you stayed in last night and let me tell you I never imagined you to stoop that low. It’s sad.” Klaus says glancing over at her for a second.

“Well I don’t have any money. So it’s the best I could do.” She says defensively.

“Are you telling me you’ve been alive for 500 years and you’re broke?” Klaus ask looking at her like she’s crazy.

“I always compelled myself anything I needed. Don’t you do that?”

“I do it sometimes. I’ve also compelled kings and queens to give me their money as well.” He answers while pulling into the parking lot of a diner.

They walk through the door of the diner and sit at a booth in the back corner. They sit quietly while looking through the menu. The waiter eventually comes over and ask for their orders. Klaus orders a philly cheese steak with a coke and Katherine gets the same.

“Who was the vampire you killed?” Klaus ask breaking the silence between them.

“Ryan Carter 70 years ago I compelled him to watch as I beheaded his wife. I did it because I was bored and had nothing better to do.” She answers with a shrug.

“A few centuries ago I was in a village. One night this woman kept coughing. She had the flu. I eventually got annoyed with it. I went over to her house and had her daughter invite me inside. I took the woman outside and compelled her daughter to watch as I burned her mother alive. I turned the daughter and compelled her to see her mother being burned alive every night she went to sleep.” Klaus says with smirk on his face.

The conversation stops when the waiter returns with their food. They eat in silence for a while enjoying the food. Katherine didn’t realize how hungry she was until she started eating.

“Okay what do you want klaus? Why did you put me under your protection?” Katherine ask

“I want to make a deal with you Katerina. I will tell you the details later tonight in the hotel. Until then we will enjoy our food, and then I will take you to get some new clothes.” Klaus answers before continuing to eat.

Katherine sighs getting annoyed with his evasiveness. Whatever deal he wants to offer her isn’t going to happen. She’ll play along for awhile though just so she can get some new clothes. Then she’ll make a run for it.


	4. The deal

If klaus could kill himself he would. He’s been following Katherine for the past 2 hours while she picked out clothes. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this miserable. During these 2 hours he’s found himself praying to god to just end his suffering. He’s never prayed before.

“Are you done yet?” Klaus ask his tone of voice showing how miserable he is.

“Almost, I just need a few more things.” Katherine answers in a cheerful voice. She’s taking great pleasure in his suffering. She’s been stalling until she comes up with a plan to escape from him.

“Well hurry up will you. We don’t have all day.” Klaus says impatiently causing her to roll her eyes.

It’s another 15 minutes before Katherine finally has everything she needs. Klaus would do a happy dance if he didn’t have a reputation to protect. As they carry the clothes to the counter Katherine says she’ll go wait in the car. When she gets outside she runs to the car and grabs the other bags of clothes she had already bought. When she turns to run klaus is standing behind her.

“Did you really think that would work?” He ask

“A girl can hope.” She answers

“Get in.” He orders as he opens the passenger side door. She does as he says and gets in.

They drive in silence to the hotel they will be staying at for the night. When they get there they take the elevator to the top floor.

“Okay so what’s this deal you are going to offer me?” Katherine ask the second the door to the room is shut.

“Well it’s simple really. You will remain under my protection and in return you will give me your blood to create hybrids.” Klaus answers sitting down on the couch.

“That’s not going to happen. I refuse to be your human blood bag.” She says scoffing at the idea.

“You do realize the moment word gets out that you’re no longer under my protection all your enemies will come for you again.”

“I’ll find a way to escape from them. I’m a survivor. It’s what I do.”

“I know you better than anyone Katerina. I know that you will survive for a while, but eventually you will be caught unaware. When that happens you will meet your end. The great Katerina Petrova will fall, and you will only have yourself to blame.”

“Well when it happens I will accept it. So you can take your deal and go to he-“ she doesn’t get to finish what she was saying because he interrupts her.

“I can help you become a vampire again.” He says looking her in the eyes so she knows he’s being serious.

“No you can’t its impossible. The cure did something to my body it won’t allow me to become a vampire.” She tells him. She wants to believe him. She wants to believe she can become a vampire again more than anything, but she knows it’s not possible.

“Have you heard of a witch coven called The First Borns?” He ask her.

“Everyone in the supernatural world has heard of them. They’re the most powerful coven in history. Masters of dark magic. The coven is made up of first born witches from only the most powerful of bloodlines. They’ve been around for over a thousand years. I don’t know who the leader is though. Never heard anything about her.” Katherine answers. She was willing to get on the bad side of a lot of people, but she stayed far away from that coven.

“Well I know the leader very well. I also know her second in command as well. I found the coven 950 years ago. Due to us having ties to each other we have been working together ever since. They helped me hide from Mikael on multiple occasions. While I helped them get anything they needed. As a matter of fact they are the ones who told me where I could find you.” He tells her.

“Ties? What ties can you have to them?” She ask curiously.

“Lets just say I see them as family.” He answers vaguely.

“Anyway they have informed me that they can turn you back into a vampire, and not just any vampire but an original.” He says with a smile. He knows she won’t decline his offer now.

“What do you mean by an original?” She ask confused.

“Well while you were shopping for clothes I got a phone call. They said the only way for you to become a vampire again is to make you an original. Meaning that you will be more powerful than any vampire in the world. Well besides my siblings and I of course.” He answers.

“You will be immune to a werewolf bite. The sun can’t kill you. The only thing that will be able to kill you is a white oak stake. You can compel other vampires. Even with you being a new born Original no vampire can defeat you no matter how old they are. My mother may have been a bitch, but she was a smart one. The spell she did made sure that there will never be anything more powerful than us. Along with the power you will have by just being an original the older you get the powerful you will become.” He tells her. He knows he already has her but he needs to make sure. So he throws in one more thing.

“I will also grant you the freedom you’ve wanted for so long. When this is over, and I have my hybrids once you complete the transition to become an original you will have your freedom.” He lays down his final offer.

Katherine is silent for a moment. She can be a vampire again and not just any vampire but an original. Klaus also said she will get her freedom. The freedom she’s wanted for 500 years. No more running. No more looking over her shoulder. All she has to do is give him her blood so he can make hybrids. She searches his eyes looking for any sign that he’s lying, but she can’t find any. With that she takes a deep breath and gives him her answer.

“You have a deal.” She says with a small nod


	5. The First Borns

After accepting the deal with Klaus Katherine decided to take a shower and go to bed. As a human she gets tired quicker than she did before. As she lays in one of the beds she thinks about the deal. She knows that Klaus could be lying about helping her become an original. She would be an idiot to just blindly trust him. She made that mistake once before, and she got burned for it. 

The thing about Klaus Mikaelson though is that he can easily twist his words. He gave his word to Elijah that he would reunite him with his family after he broke his curse. Elijah believed him and got daggered for it. Klaus would say he kept his word, and that he never told Elijah how he would reunite them. Katherine guesses that makes sense.

Klaus is a master manipulator. He knows exactly what buttons to push and what strings to pull to get what he wants. He can make anyone into nothing but a puppet that he controls. Whether it be with empty promises or threats Klaus Mikaelson always gets what he wants.

Eventually Katherine decides to stop thinking about it and go to sleep. She will just have to take this one step at a time. Hopefully Klaus was telling her the truth, but the only way to know that is to keep up her side of the deal.

 

Baton Rouge, Louisiana

Greta Martin knelt before the throne of her leader and waited to be noticed. As she was kneeling she thought about one of the times she last did this. She had been ordered to go with Klaus to Mystic Falls to help break his curse. While she had succeeded in doing so she had her neck broken. Luckily due to her being a trusted member of The First Borns it didn’t kill her. What people don’t know about the coven is almost every witch that is a member is basically immortal. Their life, health, youth, and magic is linked to Klaus Mikaelson’s immortality.

The spell was created by the second in command of the coven. It’s different than a regular linking spell. Usually if two people are linked whatever happens to one happens to the other, but with this one it’s different. Nothing happens to Klaus if something happens to the witches that are linked to him.

Greta is pulled back to reality when her leader finally turns to her and raises an eyebrow.

“The potion is almost completed all we need now is Klaus’s hybrid venom and the blood of the doppelgänger.” Greta informs her leader.

“Niklaus has gotten Katerina to agree to his deal. Once he has her blood he will bring it to us. When he’s done making hybrids with it of course.” Her leader responds as she takes a seat in her throne.

“Klaus already has a pack of hybrids. Why does he need more?” Greta ask.

“Are you questioning your king Greta?” A new voice ask from behind her.

Greta jumps a little having been caught off guard. She didn’t sense the other witch enter the room.  
She turns and sees the second in command walking towards her.

“No ma’am! I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that the coven has been working on this potion for centuries. We are so close to finishing it, and when we do we will become even more powerful.” She say hurriedly. She would never question any of her leaders. She knows better than to do something so stupid.

“Good because you know what happens when you question us. Besides it’s not like the hybrids he creates after he takes the potion will be more powerful than the ones he already has. That’s not how the potion works.” The second in command informs her sitting down in her throne that is beside the leaders.

“Niklaus has the magically enhanced blood bags. He will fill a few of them with Katerina’s blood. When he does he will bring her and some of the blood here. When he does that we will turn Katerina into an original and complete the potion.” The leader says before looking at her second in command. Greta takes that as a dismissal and bows one last time to her leaders before making her exit.

“How is the spell coming to resurrect the other two originals?” She ask her second.

“It’s coming along. It will take a little longer to complete. Due to us using dark magic more can go wrong with it. We also need a way to pull their spirits from the other side.” She says to her leader.

“Create two salt circles then turn them red with your blood. Use the transportation spell and call their spirits to you. It is a powerful spell, but you can do it.” The leader tells her. The second nods her head in response before leaving.

The leader stays sat in her throne. Everything is coming together. Niklaus will have more hybrids soon. When the resurrection is completed the original family will be together once more. And Niklaus will take the potion making him and the coven 10x more powerful. Then they can take New Orleans back. Klaus and the remaining Mikaelson siblings can do it easily right now, but where is the fun in that. Niklaus is already the king of all vampires, but he can still be killed. That’s why the potion is being made. If his siblings want to join the rise of the new order then they can always remake the potion now that they have all of the ingredients. 

The First Borns will rule all witches while the Mikaelson’s rule all vampires and werewolves. Anyone who tries to stand in the way of them will meet an end far worse than death. All their enemies will feel their wrath. Because they stand together Always and Forever.


	6. The truth

South Carolina

Klaus and Katherine made there way down a dirt road heading towards the house located at the end. As they turned into the driveway Katherine looked around. The house was located in wide open space surrounded by hills and trees. It was beautiful.

“Why are we here?” Katherine ask as they come to a stop.

“I need to get blood bags. As well as check on the pack.” Klaus says as he exists the car.

They walk into the house and head down a hallway that leads to the stairs. Katherine feels uncomfortable in the house. She’s surrounded by hybrids. They’re all lookin at her curiously. They’ve all heard the stories about her and know that their sire has been hunting her for over 500 years.

Klaus leads her into a bedroom and shuts the door. He walks over to a sage candle and lights it making sure no one can hear what they talk about.

“Okay so apparently the whole thing about you slaughtering all of your hybrids is a lie.” Katherine says sitting on the bed.

“Come on Katerina. You know me better than that. Since when have I never had a backup plan?” Klaus ask going to his closet to change.

“So the hybrids you killed weren’t part of your pack?” She ask as she catches clothes he throws at her.

“Those were hybrids that I forced to turn. I knew that even with the sire bond they would challenge me. I brought them with me to Mystic Falls knowing the Salvatore brothers would try something. The ones you see here are the real pack. They wanted to break free of the curse that had enslaved them. Those that proved they are worthy of the power I gave them.” He answers as he watches her change.

“Do you mind turning around?” Katherine ask with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh come on love. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Klaus says with a smirk.

“Those days are long over and will never happen again. I’ll be damned if I sleep with a man that’s been trying to kill me for 500 years.” 

“Now you know good and well that if I wanted you dead you would be. You may have been able to run from your other enemies, but you could never run from me.”

“I ran from you for centuries Klaus. The only reason you caught me back in Mystic Falls is because you compelled Isabell.”

“You really don’t know do you?” Klaus ask raising his eyebrows.

“Don’t know what?” She ask annoyed.

“How many times we’ve been in the same city. How many times we’ve walked the same streets at the same time. I always knew where you were Katerina. You were never a step ahead of me. 1666 in London. You was hiding out there. I was there as well. You never even knew. The day you were set to leave I created the great fire of London.” Klaus says before leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Katherine remains still not knowing what to do. For centuries she thought she was a step ahead of him. She thought she was outsmarting him, but she wasn’t. He always knew. Klaus always knew where she was. Then why didn’t he kill her? If he had so many opportunities to end her life why didn’t he? She sits on the bed thinking. She has so many questions running through her head. She’ll just have to forget about it. He could be lying just to rile her up.

Katherine knows Klaus has no reason to lie to her about it though. Maybe he didn’t kill her because he knew that maybe one day she’ll lead him to the doppelgänger.

He also had no reason to bring up their time together when she was human. She was a stupid naive 19 year old then. Who believed she had found the man that would love her for the rest of her life. Boy was she wrong about that. Katherine knew she was in love with Klaus back then. She’s never denied it. She cried for so long after she discovered the truth. Even after she killed herself to become a vampire. The man she believed to be the love of her life had been doing nothing but lying to her. It had broken her heart into a million pieces, and has never been put back together.

Katherine forces herself to stop thinking about it. She doesn’t need take a trip down memory lane. She ignores the voice in her head saying she does that every night in her dreams.

“Okay just calm down. All I have to do is put up with him for little while. After he gets more hybrids if he keeps his word I’ll become an original. Then I’ll leave and never return. It’s easy.” Katherine tells herself, but for some reason She doesn’t believe it.

Klaus sits in his chair with a glass of blood watching the fire burn. He plans on taking Katerina to Tennessee tomorrow. There is a wolf pack out there that has shown an interest in becoming hybrids. Obviously they’ll have to prove themselves to him if they want to join his pack. The alpha will have to give up his postion and pledge his loyalty to him. If he refuses then Klaus will kill him. A knock on the door breaks him from his thoughts as he tells the person to enter.

“The alpha has agreed to meet you tomorrow. He says the pack is pretty excited about the possibility of becoming hybrids. He’s told them that they have to prove themselves worthy of the power of immortality.” His second in command Jason tells him as he sits beside his alpha and the man that saved his life.

“Good I’m sure he’s aware that he has to give up his postion as well?” Klaus ask taking a sip from his glass.

“Yes, he knows what he has to do. He’s willing to do anything to protect his family.”

“Good, How’s Kyle?” Klaus ask turning towards him.

“He’s good a little nervous for the upcoming full moon, but he should be fine.” Jason tells him.

Kyle is Jason’s younger brother. He’s only 14 and a member of the pack even though he’s not a hybrid. Klaus has refused to turn him seeing as he’s too young. Klaus saved Jason and Kyle from their father. He had seen the man brutally beating Jason and Kyle trying to help his older brother. Klaus having flashbacks of the beating Mikael gave him as a child didn’t hesitate to kill him. Afterwards he took Jason and Kyle in and taught them how to fight. Jason was the first hybrid he turned after he left town. He’s proven himself to Klaus on multiple occasions. He’s fiercely protective of his younger brother and the pack.

Jason also doesn’t hesitate to defend his alpha. To Klaus’ surprise he found that he trusted Jason. He even offered to break the sire bond because he knows that even without it Jason will remain loyal.

“Make sure he takes the herbs I gave him when he begins to turn. It’ll lessen the pain.” Klaus says as his phone rings. He pulls it out and sees that it’s Elijah. Jason takes that as his cue to leave.

“Hello Elijah. What has you calling me this time?” He ask

“What is this I hear about you traveling around with Katerina?” Elijah ask

“What I don’t even get a hello?” Klaus ask with small smirk.

“Stop playing games Niklaus, and just answer the question.” Elijah tells him in a stern tone.

“Well if you must know. Katerina had the cure drained out of her by Silas. Now I have her to make more hybrids with.” Klaus answers

“And how did you get her to agree to become your human bloodbag?”

“I promised that I could help her become a vampire again.”

“And she actually believed you?” Elijah ask surprised.

“Of course she did. Why would I lie?” 

“Because you’re you.”

“You wound me brother. You know I do have a heart? It’s small but it’s still there. Besides it’s part of the deal I made her. If she helps me make hybrids I’ll protect her and help her become a vampire.” 

“And why would you help Katerina become one again?” Elijah ask. He’s starting to get a little suspicious.

“Because it’s part of the deal Elijah. What are you not understanding about this?” Klaus ask. He’s starting to get annoyed with his brother.

“Are you sure it’s not for another reason?” Elijah ask.

“If you’re thinking what I know you are then stop right now. I’ve never cared for Katerina. She was always a means to an end.” Klaus says sternly before hanging up. He refuses to even think about another reason he’s doing this. 

 

Moscow, Russia

Elijah stares at the phone in his hand before sighing and putting it back in his pocket. Niklaus can lie to himself all he wants, but Elijah knows the truth. He knew the truth 500 years ago and he knows it now. Niklaus may claim not to care about Katerina but it’s a lie. It’s the reason he’s never killed her. Elijah knows his brother better than anyone.

As Elijah thinks back to those days 500 years ago he remembers the smile his brother had when he was with Katerina. Niklaus would say it was fake, but he knew it wasn’t. Elijah knew his brother loved Katerina just as much as she loved him. He had hoped the love his brother had for her was enough to get him to stop the sacrifice. In Elijah’s eyes nothing was more important than ones happiness. Elijah had looked forward to having Katerina as a sister. Unfortunately his brothers obsession with breaking his curse wouldn’t allow him to be truly happy. Niklaus has always believed that he needed to break his curse in order to feel whole. Elijah now hopes that with the curse broken, and spending time with Katerina will allow his brother to see the truth. A truth that he and the rest of their siblings have known all along.


	7. Call of Family

Baton Rouge, Louisiana

The Queen of the first borns made her way down the hall. As she walked her black robe flowed behind her. The witches she passed in the hallway bowed before her showing their respect. She entered the library that was located on the east side of the mansion the coven lived in. She spots the man she’s looking for. His back is to her as he’s reading a book. The library is filled with the most classic of novels ever written. It also houses the grimoires of some of the most powerful witches in history. When the man feels the presence of his Queen he stands quickly before turning to bow.

“What is it you’re reading Vincent?” She ask him coming to sit down across from him.

“I’m reading up on Sarah Bennett. I’m trying to see just what gave her the idea for the invisibility spell. It’s very fascinating.” Vincent says showing her the page he is reading.

“Oh yes Sarah Bennett. She was quit the powerful witch. I offered her a position in the coven, but she refused.” She tells him catching him by surprise.

“Why would she do such a thing?” Vincent asked shocked. He’s never known someone to turn away from the coven. A lot of witches would kill just to get offered a position. God knows what they would do to get in.

“She was a Bennett witch. They have never liked our coven due the black magic we practice. We take from the power of expression. In their eyes the only magic there should be is the magic of the spirits. It also didn’t help that the coven follows Klaus.” The Queen answers.

“I remember when I lived in New Orleans. I use to think the magic of the ancestors was the only magic there should be. Then you found me. You showed me that the ancestors only care about their own power and not the witches that worship them. Joining this coven has given me something I didn’t know I was missing. I gave me a family. For that I can’t thank you enough my Queen.” Vincent says sincerely.

“You’re very welcome my child. You are a very important member of the coven. You are powerful, and if you keep doing what you’re doing now you will become even more powerful.” The Queen says grabbing his hands.

“Now I have a task for you.” She says getting to why she came here in the first place.

“Anything my Queen.” 

“As you know the harvest ritual wasn’t completed in New Orleans because Of Marcel and his vampires. I’ve learned that Marcel has the harvest girl in his possession. He keeps her locked up in the attic of the church. You are to bring her here.” The Queen orders him.

“With all due respect Queen. Why do you want her here?” Vincent ask nervously. He’s never questioned his Queen before so he doesn’t know how she’ll react.

“Due to the harvest not being completed the magic from the girls that were sacrificed flowed into her. Not only does she have the magic she was born with, but also the magic of the others. Soon that magic will begin to reject her body. When that happens it will destroy New Orleans. We are the only ones that can save her.” The Queen says.

“Yes my Queen. I won’t let you down.” Vincent says determined to complete his mission.

“Good. You should leave as soon as possible. The faster we get her the faster we can save her.” She says before leaving the library.

Tennessee

Klaus and Katherine walked through the woods making their way to the cabins the wolf pack lived in. They are in the Smokey Mountains about to meet the pack that wanted to become hybrids.

“When we get her you let me do the talking.” Klaus tells her.

“I was already planning on it. I can’t believe I’m letting you drag me into the woods where a pack of wolves live.”

“You’re not a vampire anymore Katerina. It shouldn’t bother you that much.”

“I may not be a vampire, but I still feel uneasy around werewolves. It come with having to avoid them for so long.”

“Does little Katerina need the big bad hybrid to protect her?” Klaus says mockingly.

“No I don’t. Now shut up.” She says with an edge to the voice.

They continue to walk a further in silence.

“Can I ask you something?” Katherine ask looking over at him.

“Go ahead.”

“When you caught me in mystic falls I felt you aura. It was the same it had always been. Big powerful and dark. After you came back from breaking your curse it got even more powerful. Obviously because you’re a hybrid now, but you have another one. The last time I saw you when I was a vampire your aura had tripled. It was even more powerful than when you first broke your curse. How is that possible?” Katherine asked coming to a stop in front of him.

“Obviously the first aura was what I had as an original vampire. The one you felt when I first broke the curse was the werewolf that had been dormant.”

“I have walked the earth for over a thousand years as nothing but a vampire. Even after breaking the curse I never really accepted the wolf side of me. I was traveling around Africa when I ran into an old werewolf. He knew who I was of course. He told me that I had more power inside of me than I even knew. He said even with the curse broken I wasn’t allowing the wolf out. I Still hadn’t accepted who I truly was. I was still separating the vampire and the wolf. Everyday was a battle within me. The vampire and wolf would fight. The only way to get it to stop was to accept what and who I truly am. I am not just a vampire. I’m not just a wolf. I am both. When I accepted that I allowed the wolf and vampire to become one. When that happened the wolf combined with vampire allowing my power to grow. They became one. That is aura you felt then. The vampire and wolf working in harmony.”

By the time Klaus finished his story they had arrived at the cabins with the wolves.

“Now don’t do anything to embarrass me will you.” Klaus says with a small smirk.

“You can embarrass yourself just fine without me Klaus.” Katherine says smiling a little bit.

“I know a married couple when I hear one.” A voice says from behind them. They turn around to find a little old lady looking at them.

“Oh we’re not married.” Katherine says quickly.

“Oh come on now love. There’s no need to lie.” Klaus say putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into him. 

“We’re not married.” She says again grabbing his arm and pushing it off of her before walking away.

“She’s just embarrassed. I don’t know why. I’m a pretty handsome guy wouldn’t you say?”

Before the lady can answer him a man that looks to be in his 40s comes over.

“Mother I’ve been looking everywhere for you. You know you just can’t run off like that.”He says coming up to them.

“Oh shut up Ronnie. You may be the alpha of the pack, but I am still your mother. I can do whatever I damn well please.” She says hitting him with her cane.

Ronnie just know noticing that someone is with them looks up and sees Klaus looking at his mother with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh You must be Klaus. I apologize if my mother was bothering you. Everything has been hectic today. We’ve been preparing for your arrival.” Ronnie says putting his hand out for a handshake.

“It’s no problem Ronnie. Where is the rest of the pack?” Klaus ask as he returns his handshake.

“They are getting everything ready for the feast. We wanted to welcome you here properly.” Ronnie answers leading him towards the rest of the pack.

“Well I appreciate that, but it will mean nothing if they can’t prove themselves worthy of the power I can give them.” Klaus says as they approach the pack.

Ronnie comes to a stop and whistles to get the packs attention. They all stop what they’re doing and turn facing them. Some of them stare wide eyed at Klaus. While some begin to whisper talking about the hybrid.

“Ladies and gentlemen this is Klaus. I expect you to treat him with the upmost respect. After all he could be your future alpha.” Ronnie says as Katherine come to stand beside Klaus.

 

New Orleans

Vincent made his way down the street of the French quarter. He couldn’t be seen as he placed the invisibility spell he had learned earlier today on himself.

He has spotted some of the witches he use to know from when he lived here. It seems that they still live in fear of Marcel and his vampires. Vincent understands it though. Doing magic in the French quarter was punished with death. He just didn’t understand how they could believe the ancestors was going to save them.

He now sees the ancestors for what they really are. They’re just power hungry spirits. That’s all they ever have been. He’s go glad he decided to join the first borns. They made him realize that his magic wasn’t tied to the ancestors. They showed him that his magic was his own. When he combined his power with the rest of the coven it was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Vincent never really cared about power, but after joining the coven he realized just how good it felt. When he became trusted enough to become linked to Klaus the power he had felt even better. He remembers being disgusted with the stories he had heard about the original hybrid when he had lived here. He couldn’t see how someone could do the things he had done. Now being a loyal follower of his he understands. The new order. The rise of of the hybrid species and art of black magic. The fall of anyone who stands against them. Vincent is proud to say the he will be one the winning side of the war that is to come.

 

Baton Rouge 

The second in command of the coven finished the two salt circles. After the circles were complete she used her magic to cut the palms of her hands and let the blood fall onto the salt circles. When both circles where completely crimson red with he blood she began to chant in an ancient language. The language of her people. Old norse.

“I call to the spirits of Finn and Kol Mikaelson. I demand you hear the call of blood. The call of family. I Freya Mikaelson your sister call to you from the land of the living. I demand your presence now.”

Fire erupted from the salt circles. It burned as bright as the sun. It reaches towards the stars in the night sky. As it dies down two figures show up inside. They both look around taking everything in.

“Who are you?” Finn ask looking at the woman in front of him.

“What the hell do you want from us?” Kol demands

“I’m Freya Mikaelson your sister. It’s time to reunite the Original family.”


	8. New Additions

New Orleans

Vincent made his way to the church where Davina Claire was being kept. He knew she was always being guarded by a couple of Marcel’s vampires. He wasn’t concerned about that though. He was still invisible due to the spell he had placed on himself the second he stepped foot in New Orleans. He couldn’t afford to be seen by any witches of his old coven. They knew why he left. They knew who he had pledged his loyalty to.

Vincent was very aware of what kind of reputation The First Borns have in the witch community. The coven was seen as an abomination. A lot of witches hated every thing the coven stood for. Not only because they are followers of Klaus , the most evil man in history if you believe all witches, but also because they use the power of expression. The most powerful and darkest form of magic there is. Most witches don’t even consider it magic. But Vincent or anyone else in the coven don’t care what they think. None of them regret the choice they made.

It’s believed by a lot of the supernatural world that the coven steals the first born child of power bloodlines, but that’s not true at all. Every member of the coven was given a choice to join or not. Just because they practice dark magic doesn’t mean they are evil. Well most of them anyway. But every family has a few nuts in it.

Vincent reaches the church and looking around to make sure no one sees him takes off the invisibility spell. Afterwards he quietly opens the door and slips in. He allows his magic to slowly reach out feeling for any vampires in the church. His feels a chilling sensation invade his body. His magic has detected three vampires. One by the stairs leading to the attic, and two guarding a door. He’s sure that’s where the harvest girl is.

He sticks to the shadows moving quietly but quickly towards the stairs. He can tell when the vampire senses him. Vincent quickly uses his magic to choke the vampire before he can say anything. The power of expression happily snaps the vampires neck. Even though it wanted to do much more.

Vincent makes his way up the stairs. Allowing expression to lead him. When expression senses the two vampires guarding the door it lashes out without hesitation. They’re dead before Vincent even reaches the top of the stairs. Both of their hearts ripped from their chest. Vincent rolls his eyes pulling expression back. Not allowing it out anymore after that stunt. This is exactly why most witches refuse to acknowledge expression. It has a mind of its own. If you’re not careful it’ll cause nothing but death and destruction.

When Vincent reaches the door he opens it immediately spotting the young teenage girl painting in the middle of the room. He watches her quietly for a second, surprised she hasn’t sensed his presence yet. It’s only when he steps inside the room does the girl feel his presence.

Davina turns around immediately. Raising her hand ready to defend herself with her magic should she need too.

“Who are you?” She ask glaring at the intruder.

Vincent raises his hand to show he means her no harm and takes a step forward.

“Don’t move.” Davina snarls at him. Her eyes harding in warning.

“My name is Vincent. I’ve come here to help you Davina Claire.” Vincent says his hands still raised.

“How do you know my name?” She ask a little confused. She’s never meet this man before.

“I was sent here by my leader. I’m a member of a coven who wants to help you.” He answer slowly lowering his hands.

“You’re lying. Every coven in New Orleans wants me dead.” She tells him.

“My coven isn’t from New Orleans.” Vincent informs her.

“Where is it from then?”

“Baton Rouge.” Vincent replies causing Davinas eyes to go wide. She’s well aware what coven is in Baton Rouge.

“Svefn.” (Sleep) Vincent says snapping his fingers. He catches her before her body hits the ground and picks her up bridal style carrying her out of the attic.

 

Tennessee

Klaus snapped the last wolfs neck and dropped his body to the ground. The pack he and Katherine went to see had proven themselves to him, so he agreed to turn them into hybrids. The only ones who will not become hybrids are the elderly and those not yet old enough. In total Klaus will adding 15 more hybrids to his pack bringing his pack to a total of 50.

Katherine stands beside him waiting for the last wolf to wake up so she could feed him her blood. She can’t believe this has become her life now. After running from this very thing 500 years ago here she is.

“Funny how life comes full circle isn’t it? You ran from this so long ago and yet here you are. It just goes to show you can’t beat fate.” Klaus says with a smile. He basically read her mind.

“Well back then you didn’t know you would need my blood to create hybrids. So if you would have broken your curse by killing me. You still would have had to wait 500 years.” Katherine says just as the last guy wakes up gasping for air.

She bends down putting her wrist to his mouth feeding him her blood. When he’s done she takes it away. She feels light headed after. Feeding 15 new hybrids her blood has taken its toll on her. Klaus hands her a herb that will help her heal.

“When we get back I’ll fill the blood bags. Can’t have you dying any time soon.” Klaus says before turning to the newly turned hybrids.

“How do you all feel? Everything dandy?” He ask looking around at the new additions of his pack.

“I’ve never felt anything like this.” Ronnie the now former alpha states with a smile.

“I feel incredible.” His wife Erika says.

“It’s like everything has gotten brighter.” Their 20 year old son Kyle says looking around at the green grass and blue sky.

All the other new hybrids agree. They’ve never felt this powerful before. It’s like the power they have on the full moon has been multiplied by 100.

“It’s the vampire side that makes everything brighter. All your senses have been heightened. You see everything differently. All your emotions will also be heightened as well. Meaning you feel more than you did before.” Klaus informs them. Of course he already went over everything they will experience once they turn.

“Alright let’s go. I’m bored.” Katherine says ready to get out of the woods already.

“Yes, we need to leave soon. Only pack what you need. Meet at the airport in an hour.” Klaus says as he and Katherine turn to leave.

“Okay you got what you wanted. I kept up my side of the deal. It’s time you take me to the coven.” Katherine says breaking the silence that had engulfed them while walking back to the car.

“We’re not done yet sweetheart. I want more hybrids.” Klaus says not bothering to look at her.

“You have magical blood bags. Once you fill them with my blood I want you to take me to the coven.”

“Katerina I made you a deal. I intend to keep up my side of it. Once I have my hybrids I will take you to them but only when I’m satisfied.” He tells her as they reach the car.

Katherine doesn’t respond. She just gets in the car and sits quietly. She just wants this to be over with. All she wants is to be a vampire again. Her whole life she’s done nothing but survive. Katherine’s only been afraid of one thing for the past 500 years, and that’s the man sitting beside her.

As a vampire she could outrun something no human being could possibly run from. Time. Time has no meaning to vampires, so she never had a reason to fear it. But now she’s a human. She can’t outrun it anymore. If she doesn’t become a vampire again soon she knows it’ll catch up to her. It’s not the fear of death that frightens her. It’s what comes after that. Supernatural creatures that die go to the other side. No matter how good or bad they were in life there’s an afterlife for them. But what about humans? Is there one for them?

“Do you believe in god?” Katherine ask klaus. She’s surprised she asked that question out load.

Klaus looks at her strangely. Confused as to why she would ask him that. He doesn’t answer for a while.

“I don’t know.” He replies honestly.

“What do you mean you don’t know? It’s either something you believe or don’t.” She says looking at him waiting for an answer.

“I feel that anyone who blindly believes in the existence of god is a fool. I also feel that anyone who refuses to even acknowledge the possibility of god existing is a fool. The argument is stupid. The only way you will ever know if god is real or not is when you die. And when you die if you’re right you won’t be able to tell anyone, because you’re dead. So what’s the point of the conversation anyway?” Klaus says looking at her briefly before focusing on the road again.

Katherine nods accepting his answer. Hopefully Klaus will keep up his side of the deal, so she doesn’t have to find out the answer to that question.

 

Baton Rouge

Kol and Finn stood in the salt circles looking at the woman in front of them. She claimed to be their sister Freya. Freya the sister who their mother said died of the plague.

“You’re lying. Our sister is dead. Has been for over a thousand years.” Kol say glaring at the woman. How dare she use his dead sisters name. Kol wasn’t even a speck in his parents eye when she died, but he refused to allow anyone to disrespect her memory.

“Why have you brought us from the other side? What is your goal? Is it to destroy our family?” Finn ask looking at the woman. He doesn’t believe her either, but he’s keeping his emotions in check. They need answers as to why she had summoned them her.

“You would love that wouldn’t you Finn? Tell me would you be willing to sacrifice yourself again like you did with mother?” Kol ask turning to his eldest brother.

“I have seen the error of my ways Kol. You do not need to remind me of that.” Finn says firmly. Yes he was blinded by the love he had for his mother. That’s why he was willing to do what he did then. But being dead and stuck on the other side gave him time to think. He’s come to regret his actions.

“Are you two done?” Freya ask them annoyed. They have more important things to do.

“You haven’t answered our questions yet so get to it darling.” Kol tells her.

“I brought you here to resurrect you. Bringing your spirits back was just the first step. We’re still working on restoring your bodies.”

“I’m not going to stand in this circle for days waiting for you to restore my body.” Kol said with a sigh. He’s already getting bored just standing there. He needs to move around.

“Yes, isn’t there something you could do about that?” Finn ask.

“I’ll link your spirits to the property. It’ll allow you to walk around, but if you try to leave you’ll just end up back here.” Freya tells them receiving a nod in agreement.

After she’s done with the spell she breaks the circle allowing them to leave. She knows they still don’t believe her. Nothing she tells them will get them to trust her. She’ll just have to wait for Klaus to come, so he can back up her story. They’ll listen to him.

 

Vincent set the sleeping young teenage witch on the bed. He had just returned to the coven mansion. The Queen stood behind him looking at Davina. She could feel the power coming off the young girl in waves. She was very powerful. Even without the rest of the harvest girls magic she was a prodigy.

Marcel will soon realize that she’s missing and no doubt go on a rampage looking for her. Once he realizes that it’s not the New Orleans witches that have her it’ll be to late. Davina would have already pledged her loyalty to The First Borns and Klaus. Marcel wouldn’t dare to cross into her territory. No matter how pissed off he is. He knows his vampire army doesn’t stand a chance against a coven as powerful as them.

Soon the sky’s over New Orleans will open up and rain blood. The streets will flow the color of crimson. Chaos will descend upon those in the city. A war is coming. And there’s nothing anyone can do to stop it.


End file.
